Talk:Ba Phy Standard
"Logic, physical limitations, common sense and environmental needs however may be limiting. The United Stars Military limits beings able to serve via the Basic Physical Requirements. With rare exceptions, only those Species in the Ba Phy Standard group are allowed to serve within the military. " incorrect. by Union Fleet Service Capable Species and other allready written sources the minimum and maximum ranges are well out side the Ba Phy Standard. Gnume (talk) 00:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Marine BaPhy and Union Fleet/ Army Union Fleet Service Capable Species regulations are in place for for many hundred years. But in 4012 when''' '''the Boloth joined, the Union Bill of Rights was amended. Species like the Bandurpo , Camogi, Lyrham, Bellebee and similar species (already excluded from the armed forces) had to be served like everyone else by Hotels, Businesses, Restaurants, Space Bus and other Union services as it was required by law. But in those cases it was simply not possible. So the Assembly used the Armed forces BaPhy as a guide line (It is not the same) to create the BaPhy classifications to amned the law. It meant that restaurants did not have to provide facilities to serve Boloths, that smaller space ports did not have to have toilet facilities etc. The amendment was carefully worded and the laws adjusted to not create grounds of discrimination, but to allow services to remain lawful. The reason for this was the case of Aaron F. Shyster a lawyer who sued Arthur Swine and Dine at Blue Moon Port III for not providing facilities for a Boloth. By the law as it stood back then, the Boloth was entitled to such facilities. But if the law suit was successful it would have meant an avalance of law suits and trillions of credits and forced many businesses into bankrupcy. Also every Union service would have to provide services for every possible Union Citizens which in some cases was simply impossible. The CEO of Arthur's successfully argued his case that led to the "Common sense amentment" to the Union Citizens Bill of Rights. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 09:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) that. doesnt really make any real sense as blue moon is one of the unions main traffic hubs and as such facilities for a Boloths should be sensible and common sense there as the expected Boloth traffic there is high sufficiently to the common sense rule be in effect and facilities there should be mandated by law. it would make much more sense if the claim was against an much smaller hub or one of the worlds with very low boloth travel visitors. Gnume (talk) 14:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I've changed the Template:BaPhy to include information on Vanessa's response. That will update the Background section of all the stubs I added yesturday. When I saw the name of the liar lawyer, I considered that he might have sued even before the first Boloth had even stepped foot on Blue Moon. Knight Ranger (talk) 15:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) No actual Boloth was involved into the law suit..The laywer just sued on behalf of the Boloth. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I added an article Boloth vs Arthur Swine and Dine that describes my view of the case. Knight Ranger (talk) 16:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) please make note of my actual objection. ik was objecting it heppening on blue moon as it one of the main traffic hubs of the union. and as such large number of Boloths is expected to visit and treval thru it. and as such there should be factileties on blue moon to acomudate them. Gnume (talk) 16:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The timeframe I give for the lawsuit is being filed is three days after the Boloth joined - and about a month BEFORE the first Boloth visited Blue Moon. Yes, I do agree that at Blue Moon the Boloth would be more likely to find places that could accomodate them than say Nilfeheim even in 4012. The lawsuit on the other hand has less to do with facts than with someone wanting to take advantage of others (both the Boloth and Arthurs.) Knight Ranger (talk) 17:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The Boloth in general only started traveling very recently. Traveling Boloth are still very rare. Yes, a major Space port should be able (and by the original law) had to be compliant with Union law to provide facilities for all Union Citizens, and that was the reason for the Common sense amentment.(and the Law suit before) The Boloth had just joined when Aaron filed the suit. Arthur's is not a federal entity (like the space port) Yes, by law (until then) businesses that got a lease permit to set up business in a Space Port needed to be compliant. (Commetary and Note:) The whole issue is a tounge in cheek commentary on Real World conditions in the United States.A Mc Donald's in LA was sued for not providing a bathroom for Cross Dressers and Transsexuals. By California law men can not go into ladies bath rooms. A lawyer, funny enough named Aaron Swindler (no joke) sued McDonalds on grounds of discrimination. Imagine the costs to a business to put in a fourth bathroom (Men,women, handicapped, transsexual) It would break the neck of many small businesses and restaurants. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC)